


Oh my god, they were roommates!

by Fuckingstalememe



Series: Meme Prompt Series [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, College Tyler, Emotional Support Dog Jim, Fluff, Happy, JiM - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attacks, Requited Love, Roommates, SWEET BOYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingstalememe/pseuds/Fuckingstalememe
Summary: “Dude we have to go to the store as soon as i get off work or else we will not have any food and we will run out of money after 2 weeks of taco bell so don’t even fricking think about it”- Joshie.





	Oh my god, they were roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> i had to change the title and summary cause turns out the person that inspired them is a DICKHOLE

Tyler and Josh had been roommates since they graduated. 

Well, technically they had been roommates before that.

Josh’s family had kicked him out during his  junior year 

and Maddie and Jay were still young enough to share a room.

So the Joseph’s let Josh stay with them for their final year and a half of high school.

As soon as they graduated, Tyler applied for college. Josh got a job at the local guitar center, 

and they got an apartment together just off campus.

> “Dude we have to go to the store as soon as i get off work or else we will not have any food and we will run out of money after 2 weeks of taco bell so don’t even fricking think about it- Joshie."

Josh wrote out a note for that afternoon,

walked into Tyler’s room to place it where he would see it when he got out of class. 

Now where would he be sure to see it? 

Keyboard in the corner? 

Nah he was in music class right now

and if he was really in the mood to keep playing he would play in the practice room. 

His desk?

No, Tyler won't study when he gets home. 

His Bed, Perfect!

Alright 

um 

not on the gross empty bowls and mugs. 

Not on the textbook pile 

Oh there's his notebook. 

Its open.  

Tyler lets Josh read basically everything that he write in there-

they don't have any secrets. 

He probably wouldn’t mind if josh just took a peak. 

he did leave it open. 

Josh looked both ways even though he knew Tyler was still in class on the far side of campus. 

**Why infant babies are Total Nerds:**

**_1- They  have never played any sport ever_ **

**_2- if you tried to explain the rules of basketball they wouldn’t even understand_ **

**_3- They don’t even lift_ **

**_4- they can't name a single sports team or famous athlete_ **

**_5- they are too small to lift of a ball_ **

**_6- They can’t hold their neck up_ **

**_7- can’t jump_ **

**_8- they don't know the scoring of basketball_ **

**_9- can’t even play horse_ **

**_10- cry at basketball games_ **

 

This dumbass.

Josh was so in love with him. 

Oh shit he was going to be late.

He slammed the notebook shut

Just leave the note and run……

and tyler took the car. Uber time. 

 

“Tyler, I’m home!” 

Josh yelled as he burst in the house.

Tyler Slid into the room, 

Jim, their ESA, shortly  after. 

They both slipped on their hardwood floors, 

Tyler falling on his ass. 

“Hey Joshie” 

he winked at his friend. 

“Lets go, boy, get dressed, it’s store time.”  

Tyler rolled over onto the carpeted section of their living room and grabbed his slip on vans. Josh grabbed Jim’s vest and leash. 

“Alright Jimothy lets get this leash on. No no don't run away JIM COME BACK JIM DUN GET BACK HERE!” 

Tyler laughed at Josh’s pain as he grabbed his jacket off the kitchen floor. 

Normally Josh would snark back at tyler but today he remained silent.  

“Lets go, i'll drive.” 

Josh was upset. 

Usually he had tyler drive except when he felt like he wasn’t in control.  

Something bad must have happened at work. 

“J, are you okay?” 

tyler opened the back door to let now leashed jim in the car. 

“Mm”

josh mumbled before getting into the driver’s seat.

Tyler didn't even  have time to buckle before Josh quickly pulled out of the driveway and down their street. 

Tyler started to feel dread creep into his veins. 

What did he do wrong. 

dark blue air of 9 pm in august flew past. 

the only sound was blink 182 slowly coming out of the car’s speakers. 

They finally got to the store 

Josh immediately got out of the car and grabbed jim and speed walking to the entryway. 

Jim was already in work mode, 

sensing that josh was on edge he tried to pull him back to the car. 

“Jim no.” 

Tyer ran up to them, 

2 tote bags in his hands. 

“Josh are you sure you’re okay?”

“YES I’M SURE TYLER JUST DROP IT!” 

Josh snapped back. 

Tyler was taken aback.

Josh hardly ever raised his voice. 

“Grab a cart.” 

Josh walked into the store. 

Jim quick on his heels, tail and ears down, almost mimicking his owner. “Dontcrydontcrydontcrydontcry” 

tyler mumbled to himself as he grabbed a cart 

and caught up with his friend. 

“You’ve got this joseph.” 

they walked down the aisles in silence. 

After about 8 minutes of shopping in the quiet store Tyler couldn’t take it. 

He started crying. 

He sat right down on the dirty store floor and ugly cried. 

Josh turned around immediately 

and dropped jim's leash letting him climb onto the other man’s lap. 

Tyler sobbed and sobbed. 

Josh started shaking. 

Fuck 

“Ty, hey are you okay, babe, listen to me breath please baby please?”

Baby?

“Josh why are you ignoring me? I i just “ 

he snuffled 

“Babe i am not ignoring you. Just. when i put that not on your bed…”

“Oh shit i left my notebook open didn't i. Jesus josh i swear i didn’t mean it i take it back it was just a joke please please don't think…”

“Hon, i don’t think any different than you i just..”

“I swear nothing has to change about us, i didn’t mean anything by it can we please forget you ever read it i swear i'm not in love with you!” 

tears poured from the boys face only to be licked up by the dog on his lap. 

“Ty i thought what you said was funny wait what? Ty, what do you think i read?”

“Didn’t you read my “love letter” or whatever?

“No! What? Babe i read some joke list about babies! I've been having a hard time because it just made me realise how in love i am with you and i didn’t know how to handle it.”

“You- you’re in L loove with m me?”

tyler finally looked up, 

tears in his eyes and hiccups in his throat.

“I'm so in love with you dude.’

“Bro..”

“Bro..”

Tyler took  a deep breath in and 

“But it's okay if you aren’t in love with me i mean you did say you were kidding and…”

Before Josh could finished his thought 

Tyler had pushed Jim off his lap 

before smashing his face against the other man’s. 

“I was lying.”

Suddenly, Jim tugged at his leash.

“Come on i think our son has to pee.” tyler giggled

Our son.

Yeah i like that shit. 

Josh was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed also its my birthday which is exciting im 17 now. you can find me on twitter @itsvoidtime im pretty cool and pretty active thnx pals.


End file.
